Noah's workout
2k5 - Friday, July 22, 2011, 8:32 PM Alameda Alameda, formerly the site of the Naval Air Station and the associated Marine base, is now home to the newly formed EDC and its massive launching, recovery and repair facilities. The city seems to have adapted to the change rather well. The carriers, cruisers and destroyers formerly tied up alongside the piers have been replaced with hyper-sonic fighter craft, interplanetary interceptors and shuttles of all varieties, but the servicemen never change. The towers and hangars of the EDC shine brightly in the sun. Contents: Aisha Redbird had been gone a long time, to be sure, and given the stormy past she's had with most of the folk of the EDC, it's a bit of surprise she'd show up now. Down by the Ferry dock, the woman leans against her beloved GT500, looking up at the edifice that is the EDC's main base. She takes a moment to survey the surroundings, seemingly stalling as she doesn't -really- want to approach the place, given her past associations. It's a fine day for exercise, and Noah just got his bandages off his burned hands. First orders after being put back on the active roster? exercise and lots of it. So this leaves Noah with some creative time and what better way to kill two birds with one stone than to think this up. Noah is wearing what looks to be a heavy suit of personal armor wrapped in spandex. Heavy plates cover all the major muscle groups, which makes the user bulky but not unbalanced. Noah stomps around the shore leading to the ferry dock for the moment, getting used to the new 'hypergravity suit' he was given. Aisha Redbird pushes away from the car, seeming to make up her mind to approach, when the bulked up form of Noah Wolfe is seen moving down towards her. The reprieve seems strangely welcome as she leans back against the car, crossing one ankle over the other, smirking just a touch and shifting to cock one hip while she watches the man stomping his way along, "I have a suspicion that isn't an entirely natural bulk you're carrying Wolfe." Noah Wolfe breathes hard as slogging through sand with a heavy suit isn't easy, especally for Noah. He looks surprised to see the person in front of him, "Aisha Redbird? Oh bugger, where've you been? It's been ages." He looks down at himself and smacks an open hand on a chest plate leaving a dull thump. "Would you believe it's really a headmaster exo and I've been bonded to my Warthog?" He chuckles, "It's actually a hypergravity suit. Good for building muscles." It's true, Noah is sweating rather profusely which he wipes up with the back of his hand across his forehead. Aisha glances to the side, "Yeah well... things have been a bit complex." she replies before smirking, "I'd heard something about that. Those machines get stranger and stranger as years go by..." she pushes away from the car and smooth down her skirt before approaching, "Hypergravity... training for a mission to space somewhere? Gotta get used to the extra weight? Must be something big... as I recall from my reading, Cybertron's gravity isn't all that different from earth, thanks to how hollow it is." she muses out loud, seemingly babbling for a moment, "It's been a long time, good to see there are still familiar faces in the service. A lot of bad things happened before I... had to go." Noah Wolfe gives a shrug, "A lot of bad things happened after you left too." Noah shakes his head, "This isn't training for any specific mission. I'm not in the best shape physically, never have been. I've been a radio jockey through most of my short career. This is supposed to make me stronger and tougher. An exo-suit is only as good as it's pilot. Lately, I haven't been a very good pilot." Aisha Redbird smiles a touch, "Yeah, true enough. Bad things happen in general... I had to get out after the mess with the Protectorate, and then General Briar." the woman shrugs, "It was good though, I got to focus on the company and really get back to basics. Anyhow..." she turns her attention back to the suit as she regards it, "Aha... so the gym isn't good enough, eh?" she teases, "Pretty ingenious, I'll have to get a weighted suit for training too..." the comment seems to imply that she's not just a wealthy CEO of a Shipping company, "So if I'm not mistaken, you've had a few trips to the medical ward?" Noah Wolfe gives a shudder with the mention of the Protectorate and the General. They're not something he tries to remember fondly. He grumbles, "A few minor injuries and one major one that side lined me for a while." Noah shrugs, "But I've recovered thanks to a blend of junkion tech and benefactor medical technology." He smiles, "I guess you could say I'm a bit of both now." The mention of the Benefactors gets an odd look from the tall woman, "Huh, so you're a cyborg now too, huh? Following Mike's footsteps by the sounds of it." Aisha muses mostly to herself, "Well, there is a lot more to being a good soldier than being fit, so if you ever want to pick up a few... extra tips. Look me up." she smirks, "But, that's not actually what brings me back to town from the orient, who is heading up the EDC's command staff these days?" Noah Wolfe nods, "Only in my central nervous system. I have a small colony of benefactor nanites with junkion adaptive programming that keeps me out of a wheelchair." Noah then walks over to a wooden stump sticking out of the sand next to the road. He drops down on it sighing. "That'll be Colonel James Bailey. He's running the show most of the time. Marissa is mostly retired writing her memoirs if I recall correctly. So you were in the orient? Japan is a nice place if you can get past the language barrier." Aisha cannot help but chuckle, "I think it's better for me that Fairbourne is out. She doesn't exactly like me..." the woman muses, shaking her head, "But yes, Japan is wonderful, and my home. I am, after all, half Japanese." she moves over towards the stump, choosing to settle into the grasses surrounding the stump, smiling, "James Bailey, don't think I've ever heard of him, that'll be good. A nice clean start for ol' Redbird." she murmurs, "How have the uh... Benefactors adapted?" Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "Can't say. I haven't seen them for years. Not since the militants left mexico. Rumor is they went back to their earth." He shrugs, "It is only a rumor though. More than likely, Kenya and company went to ground to start new lives once the militants disappeared." That news relaxes Aisha considerably, the woman seeming to brighten right up, "Well, I suppose that's for the best." she doesn't say a word about disappearing Militants, being the ultimate survivor in her own right, it's not something she wants to think about - so many good friends gone, "How hard is it to get an appointment with the Colonel?" she asks instead, thoughts rattling around in her head as she formulates more of her thoughts into a coherent plan of attack. Noah Wolfe gives a shrug and says, "I can pass a message along and see what he says. He's a rather open guy, and frankly, the EDC could always use the help. If that's what you're thinking of." He instictively gives his hand a small flip, but looks down when nothing happens. "Oh damn, I left my holocomp inside." he mumbles, "Oh well, I'll remember to let him know." and gives a small smirk. Aisha gets a guarded expression for a moment, "Well, I do think I can offer assistance, but the precise details will need to be covered in a more secure location." she smiles a touch, "But I would appreciate it if you passed along my information." she pulls out an old fashioned paper business card, printed on very high quality paper with nice embossed lettering and a pretty logo of the Japanese rising sun with a Redtailed Hawk in front of it, "I would appreciate it." the card announces her as the Founder and CEO of Redtail International Shipping, and the more astute observer would notice that in the logo is a tiny data chip, indicating that it is perhaps not quite so old fashioned as it looks. Noah Wolfe picks up on the chip almost right away. He's a tech geek afterall. Noah takes the card and flips it over checking it out and reading it front and back. "Sure, say no more. I understand all the cloak and dagger stuff. I'll send this along." he says, slipping it into his pocket. Aisha grins just a touch, "No doubt you noticed the datachip, feel free to look it over. I'm taking a big step in terms of trust here... with you specifically." she says softly, "The datachip will explain a few things about myself that I'm not comfortable discussing myself. I guess it's like passing a note in school, instead of just talking to someone." she watches the card get tucked away, "So, aside from getting yourself beat up a few times, how has life been? I hope there have been plenty of good things to offset the bad?" Noah Wolfe might just look at that later when he's back at his computers. Noah nods, "I'm good at keeping secrets having a few myself." But he thinks about the question, "If things are quiet, that is a good day in my book. I've had plenty of those, just as much as bad days. But I'm not one of those people who have really good things happen to them out of the blue, unless I do it myself." he shrugs noncommitedly. "Usually my "plans"..." he even makes the air quotes, "...fall apart with me. But it's ok, I got a good job. Some friends who don't think I'm cursed." He nods thinking about it, "Yeah, life is ok right now." Aisha nods, "Sounds about right, life in the military is -always- rough." she runs her fingers through her hair and turns her attention to the bay, falling silent for a time as the Ferry departs, "It is amazing how much the place both changes, and remains unchanged." she murmurs, "Anyhow, once you take a look at the chip, feel free to look me up, like I said, I might be able to give you a hand not being quite so much of a target." she winks, "Gotta keep some of the old guard kicking around after all." Noah Wolfe blushes at the wink as he's not sure if that was a pass or not. "Uh...yeah. I think I'd like that." Ok, now he's interested. He pats the pocket the card is in and really wants to read it once he's in closed doors. He chuckles, "Old guard...I guess at this point I would be called that." He pulls himself up, fighting against the weight of the hypergravity suit. A funny name for a heavy weighted suit of spandex. But it does make him buffed so he'll keep it around. Who knows, it might even do what it says and make him stronger and tougher. "With this pulling at me, I do feel like an old something..." he says, moving once again and getting his muscles stronger in the process. Aisha isn't completely sure if it was a pass either, but she knows seeing a familiar face has settled her down plenty. She has lots of friends, to be sure, when you run a shipping company that is growing the way Redtail is you can't help but be social, but none of them really knew -her-. She rose smoothly herself, smoothing down her skirt and brushing grasses off of her rump as she watches Noah move, "Age is the real enemy, though with advances in technology we can fight it off longer." she reflects, "I certainly don't feel as spry as I used to, that is perhaps why I'm here, after all." Noah Wolfe chuckles, "I'm not that old, I'm only 23." Young enough to notice the skirt brushing, that's for sure. He starts moving around in the suit, "Well, I should probably get moving before this suit slows me down anymore."